Istri untuk A
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Perjodohan sialan yang diatur oleh tetua desa Kumo dan Konoha membuat Ay (E/A) resah. Apa Tsunade akan menerimanya?/ Canon. YondaimeRaikage-GodaimeHokage /oneshot.


**Naruto** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Istri untuk A** Salada

 _._

 _A(Ay)Tsunade. Canon. OOC. Ficlet. Alur cepat & gaje, dsb._

 _._

Menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Berkali-kali mantan Raikage keempat desa Kumogakure menarik napas keras. Dia tampak frustrasi. Beberapa waktu lalu, saat berhadapan dengan para tetua desa dan daimyo, Ay, seperti berada di persimpangan. Dia dipaksa memilih dua wanita dari dua desa berbeda untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Katanya, jika Ay, memilih salah satu wanita dari desa tersebut, maka Kumogakure bisa mengikat aliansi yang kuat dengan Negara dan desa yang menjadi tempat tinggal wanita tersebut.

Tapi masalahnya … Godaime Hokage atau Godaime Mizukage? Dia harus memilih kedua wanita perkasa itu untuk menjadi istrinya!

 _Krik!_

Apa tidak ada wanita lain yang bisa jadi calon? Kenapa harus mereka berdua? Yang satu … sangat galak dan mampu menghancurkan apapun dengan sentilan jari maupun tinjunya. Yang satunya lagi kunoichi yang hebat, namun terlalu sensitive akan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan keterlambatan seorang perempuan dalam menikah. Awalnya Ay ingin protes dengan kedua calon yang diajukan oleh tetua desanya, tapi Rap aneh dari Bee sukses membuatnya bungkam, dan si Hachibi bodoh (dalam tubuh Bee) tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yoyoyo! Perjaka tua yang tak bisa muda lagi, jangan berharap dapat gadis muda. Ingat umur sudah uzur, bau tanah, dan akan mati sebentar lagi. Jadi pilihlah yang sesama tuaaa. UHYEEAAAHHH!" Ay ingin sekali mencekik Bee sampai mati, setelah si adik angkat menyanyikan rap-payah-sindiran untuknya. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi perkataan Bee ada benarnya. Dia sudah tua—sudah lima puluh tahunan lebih, selama ini belum pernah berpacaran, dan tak pernah menikah, jadi dia tidak bisa berharap mendapatkan gadis muda cantik untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, maka ketika ditanya siapa yang akan Ay pilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, maka dengan lantang lelaki matang berkulit gelap itu menjawab ; "Godaime Hokage/Tsunade."

Bukan tanpa alasan Ay memilih Tsunade untuk dilamar oleh tetua desa Kumo untuk menjadi istrinya. Dia pikir wanita pirang bertubuh aduhai itu akan menolak rencana perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh tetua Kumo dan Konoha. Otomatis pernikahan konyol untuk memperkuat aliansi Kumo-Konoha akan gagal. Setahunya sampai sekarang Tsunade masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya Dan Kato, yang meninggal dalam perang dulu.

Memikirkan opsi bahwa Tsunade akan menolak lamaran tetua desa Kumo, dan menggagalkan rencana pernikahan konyol mereka, membuat Ay sedikit bernapas lega.

 _Yah. Tsunade pasti menolaknya._ Batin Ay sembari memejamkan mata, sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibir.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Lamaran yang diajukan tetua desa Kumo ke desa Konoha belum dijawab. Ay lega.

Dua minggu berlalu. Lamarannya masih belum dijawab juga?! Ay senang!

Satu bulan dua belas hari. Tidak ada khabar apapun dari Konoha. Ay bahagia. Itu berarti Tsunade menolak lamaran Kumo, dan mereka tidak jadi menikah.

Tiga bulan berlalu. Para tetua desa tampaknya sudah melupakan soal lamaran untuk Tsunade ke Konoha, dan Konohapun masih tidak memberikan jawaban. Dilihat dari situasinya, Ay menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia tidak jadi menikahi Tsunade. Syukurlah.

.

.

"Yoyoyo. Brother, wake up! Bangun, bangun."

Suara rap payah Bee yang membangunkan Ay suatu pagi terdengar seperti awal mimpi buruk.

"Pergilah Bee, atau aku akan menghajarmu," gerutu Ay dengan suara parau sambil kembali bergelung menggunakan selimut tebalnya yang nyaman dan hangat.

"Ayolah Brother bangun. Calon istrimu sudah menunggumu di kuil Kumo, hari ini kalian menikah. Uyeeeah!"

Ucapan terakhir Killer Bee membuat rasa kantuk yang dialami A sontak menghilang. Mata gelapnya membeliak ngeri.

Dia? Menikah hari ini? Bagaimana bisa? Calonnya siapa? Bukankah Tsunade sudah menolak lamaran dari tetua Kumo, terbukti dengan Konoha tidak menjawabnya selama berbulan-bulan. Tapi kenapa~? Ay tidak sempat lagi berpikir soal apapun ketika Bee menyeretnya turun dari tempat tidur lalu menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Ay tidak bisa berpikir soal apapun soal ini. Dia yang merupakan lelaki terkuat di Kumogakure terlihat seperti orang bodoh, saat—hanya bisa melongo—menjalankan prosesi pernikahan di kuil Kumo. Menuruti perkataan para tetua desa mengenai ini dan itu hingga proses pernikahan yang dihadiri oleh seluruh penduduk Kumo, dan banyak ninja ellite Konoha itu selesai.

Sesekali dia melirik pengantin pirang cantik, yang sejak awal pertemuan mereka hari ini, selalu memasang muka cemberut maksimal. Seakan ingin menggigiti kepala orang satu-persatu hingga putus.

 _Tsunade tampaknya tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini, tapi kenapa dia tidak menolaknya?_ Pikir Ay bingung. Keduanya diarak oleh penduduk Kumo dan para ninja Konoha—menggunakan tanduk megah berlapis sutera dan emas—menuju gedung Raikage untuk meresmikan pernikahan mereka secara hukum.

 _Ah. Ini pernikahan yang paling membingungkan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINISH (dulu yaaa?)**

 _(Absurd lagi? Yeah I know. Ini hanya untuk mengembalikan mood menulis ditengah WB yang mendera.)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

Tsunade melotot sebal pada Koharu. Wanita tua bangka itu sejak tiga bulan lalu seenak jidat memaksanya untuk menikahi Yondaime Raikage. Untuk memuluskan rencana perjodohan Ay-Tsuna oleh Konoha dan Kumo, sahabat kecil dari Pak Tua Hiruzen dan si Licik Danzou itu membuat Tsunade bangkrut. Tak memiliki uang lagi untuk berjudi dan minum-minum. Iuran pensiunnya sebagai Godaime Hokage ditahan, tidak ada orang yang boleh membantu dan meminjaminya uang (bahkan kedua muridnya Shizune Kato dan Sakura Haruno dilarang keras untuk memberikan uang pada gurunya sendiri.)

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminjam uang diluar desa," kata Tsunade dengan nada menantang.

Koharu menyeringai, "Aku sudah memperingatkan para rentenir yang sering kautipu, untuk tidak memberimu pinjaman. Kalau mereka melanggar, desa dan Negara bisa menjatuhkan hukuman yang berat untuk mereka."

"Kau …."

"Dengar Tsunade, aku memberikan solusi mudah. Menikahlah dengan Yondaime Raikage, dan semua fasilitas uang iuran yang bisa kau gunakan untuk hobi berjudi dan minum-minummu akan kembali."

"Grrrr."

"Pikirkanlah," ucap Koharu sembari beranjak keluar dari kamar Tsunade.

"KUSOOO!"

 _BRUAAAKKK!_


End file.
